Un muérdago en invierno
by katha4792
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una bella doctora pero nada dulce y además ODIA la Navidad. Está sola, no puede usar su auto y encima: ¡es víspera de Navidad! Un caballero sin armadura va en su rescate. Y es nada ás y nada menos que el doctor Shaoran Li...


_One-shot para el concurso de fics d "Still for your LOove"_

_Fic finalista! jejeje_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø_

_Sakura Kinomoto es una doctora bella, pero nada dulce y además ODIA la Navidad, desde un incidente ocurrido hace varios años ya, y que no ha comentado a nadie. Está sola, no puede usar su auto y encima: ¡es víspera de Navidad! Un caballero sin armadura va en su rescate. Y es nada ás y nada menos que el doctor Shaoran Li, a quien ella detesta profundamente y que además es su vecino. Un ofrecimiento, un contacto, un ¿sentimiento? que ¿volverá? a ella…. haciendo nada despreciable la Navidad a la que tanto había rehuido durante tanto tiempo… Y todo esto gracias… a un malogrado auto y a un ausente muérdago en invierno…._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Advertencia: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.<em>**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

**UN MUÉRDAGO EN INVIERNO**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Navidad, navidad, navidad… ¿Eso era todo lo que podían decir?

Nunca había odiado estas fechas… de hecho, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que las había celebrado. Eran unas fiestas muy bonitas para pasarlas con seres queridos… con su familia…

Ya no las celebraba más… ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? Y, aún más importante, ¿Con quién?

_-"Monstruo, ¿en serio crees que podrás colocar ese adorno en el árbol? Está muy alto, y con un monstruo como tú cerca, de seguro se echa a perder la decoración" – había dicho su hermano._

_-"Hermano, ¡No soy ningún monstruo!"-_

_-"Pues en lo que a mí respecta, sólo eres un monstruo, un monstruo que sólo puede inspirar terror" –había replicado su hermano Touya con su típica mirada burlona._

_-"¡Hermano!"-_

_-"Ya basta niños" –había intervenido la dulce voz de su siempre amorosa madre_

_-"Sakura, pequeña, déjame ayudarte con eso" –había dicho su afable padre mientras levantaba en sus brazos a la pequeñita de 7 años de edad._

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

-¡!

El sonido de un auto que pasaba cerca la hizo volver sus pensamientos al presente. Esa fue la última vez que habían celebrado una fiesta así en su casa… La última vez antes de…

-"¡Mamá! ¡Mira esa juguetería! ¿Podemos entrar? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?"-

Observó a la madre y a su entusiasta hijo. Resbaló al girar en aquella esquina…Estaba empezando a odiar con todas sus fuerzas el invierno, la Navidad y todo lo que traían consigo. A cada paso veía la decoración de las calles que empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas. Sus tacones se hundían en el asfalto, ahora cubierto por un blanco manto de nieve, sus pies estaban entumecidos por el frío y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja; definitivamente, había sido una mala idea el salir en aquel clima, y aún más con la indumentaria que llevaba encima; y su coche debía tener kilos de nieve arriba y sería imposible moverlo por lo menos hasta la mañana.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde había dejado su auto, dudando si podría sacarlo de allí, y pensando en lo que haría de aquí hasta Año Nuevo: se daría una buena ducha caliente y se disfrazaría de algo muy peludo –tal vez un oso polar-, tomaría una taza de chocolate caliente y simularía hibernar, tal como aquellos híspidos [1] animales. Al llegar enero, y con algo de suerte, quizás no tendría que hacer una extrema dieta para perder los gramos engordados.

Decidió seguir avanzando entre el nevado asfalto, haciendo casi malabares para no caerse debido a la –ahora ya lo sabía- letal combinación de tacones altos y nieve a punto cero... pero al llegar a su coche, el panorama se le mostró desolador… Su coche estaba cubierto de nieve. ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo supuesto si lo había dejado fuera del techado del aparcamiento? Sí que había estado distraída este día. ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa? El tiempo no se aplacaba. Era de noche. Hacía frío… Y era 24 de diciembre…

No podía hacer más sino volver a su despacho, sacar una pequeña manta que siempre guardaba y que le era útil en días en que debía trabajar por las noches y dormir en el hospital.

¿Acaso podía tener una vida más triste?

No tenía bastante con estar sola en Navidad mientras todo el mundo las celebraba en compañía, encima iba a pasarlas en su lugar de trabajo. A veces llegaba a creer que lo que se decía de ella era verdad: sólo era una adicta al trabajo; y lo cierto, es que sí lo era, pues no tenía nada más que aquel empleo del que tan orgullosa se sentía.

Su vida social era prácticamente nula. Y no es que fuera fea, pues era todo lo contrario: una linda muchacha que a pesar de tener 28 años, semejaba el no tener más de 23, de figura realmente envidiable, y hermosos ojos verdes, que –aún sin ella darse cuenta- hipnotizaban a todo el personal masculino a su paso, y acompañados por un rostro ovalado, y una piel suave, que se perdía entre la nieve que caía imperturbable, sobre ella aquella tarde y noche de diciembre… Había tenido citas, sí. Pero, la verdad es que no recordaba la última –a la cual no había asistido, por cierto- ya que se había visto obligada a cancelar, debido a que había surgido una emergencia en el lugar donde trabajaba. Y es que ser la Jefa de Cirugía del Hospital Central de Tokyo, no era una tarea fácil.

Se envolvió aún más en el abrigo que llevaba puesto, y, con la cabeza gacha y a punto de soltar una lágrima de frustración, comenzó a caminar hacia el centro hospitalario.

Pero no era verdad todo lo que había pensado. No todo el mundo celebraba la Navidad en familia. Recordó que había ALGUIEN que estaba tan sólo como ella… Pero ni en un millón de años pensaría en acercarse a él… Ni aunque fuese el último chico sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Oyó algo a su espalda y se volvió, siendo recibida por una enorme bola de nieve que fue a estrellarse directamente en su cara.

¡Genial! Y hablando del Rey de Roma…Lo que le faltaba…El ecuánime [2] doctor Li y sus payasadas para ponerle la "cereza" al pastel de una Navidad horrible. Él no era menos miserable que ella, -en ello iba pensando antes de recibir el pequeño meteorito blanco en su rostro-, la diferencia radicaba en que, al parecer, él parecía vivir bien con ello, pero a Sakura Kinomoto aún le costaba aceptar que su vida era tan o más detestable que la del adusto vecino de apartamento. ¡Y menuda coincidencia!, ¿Acaso le estaba siguiendo o qué?

—"¡Achís! "—No pudo evitar un estruendoso estornudo debido al contacto con la nieve.

—"Salud".

—"¿Qué quiere, Li-san?" —preguntó, irritada, quitándose restos de nieve de la cara y del abrigo. —"No tengo tiempo ahora, he tenido bastante de usted y sus bromas por lo que queda del año."

Éste emuló un hosco intento de sonrisa. Es verdad, siempre había sentido fascinación por molestar a la amargada doctora de ojos esmeralda, quien fuera su compañera en la escuela de medicina.

—"¡Shaoran! He tenido bastante por hoy. Estoy cansada, me duelen los pies. Tengo frío, hambre y sueño y lo único que quería hace unos minutos era ir a casa, darme un buen baño y meterme en la cama a dormir hasta que me despierten los niños del piso de abajo cantando villancicos, pero… ¿has visto como está mi auto? —Mientras señalaba su pobre auto –un Mercedes Benz del año- sumergido en una densa capa de nieve. —Así no puedo ir a casa esta noche..."

—"Tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento techado…"

—"Tendré que pasar la noche aquí… sin cenar porque la cafetería cierra antes por las fechas…"

—"Que tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento techado…"

—…viendo cómo el personal se pone gorritos y se reparte regalos por uno de esos bobos juegos en el que nunca me incluyen porque piensan que la Jefa de Cirugía es una especie de soberana-todopoderosa-máquina-de-trabajo sin sentimientos que…

—"Además de histérica, sorda" —Shaoran murmuró, completamente hastiado del monólogo de la chica— "¡Te he dicho que tengo mi auto en el estacionamiento techado!"—Gritó, zarandeándola, gesto bastante cómico en él, y más aún con el habitual ceño que no lo abandonaba nunca.

—"¿Te estás ofreciendo a llevarme a casa?" –Preguntó, apenas asimilando la información recibida.

¿Es que el espíritu navideño se había adueñado de Shaoran Li? Él, que nunca hacía nada por nadie -a menos claro que pudiera sacar algún beneficio-, eso era bastante… sospechoso.

—"¡Por mí puedes quedarte durmiendo en el hospital!" —Shaoran se había ido y ella no lo pensó más, corrió a alcanzarle. No es que estar en casa fuese más alentador que estar en el hospital, pero si tenía que decidir entre pasar esa noche en su frío despacho o en la calidez de su departamento, prefería sin duda su hogar. Hogar, se sentía abrumada y entristecida al recordar que alguna vez sí tuvo algo que se llamó hogar. Porque esas cuatro paredes eran sólo un refugio en el que se escondía de su triste realidad.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y el auto empezó la marcha, mientras iba recordando que hacía años que no iba en el auto de alguien más, ni siquiera con algún compañero o compañera de trabajo… Porque desde que se convirtió en Jefa de Cirugía, todos la veían como a una mujer perfecta con el auto perfecto, el trabajo perfecto, y la vida… perfecta. Si supieran que era todo lo contrario…

El exuberante manto nevado seguía arreciando con fuerza, y su abrigo no podía combatir con éxito el invierno. Se acercó un poco más, en reflejo al frío y suspiró crispada, sintiéndose absurda. ¿Tan desesperada estaba que se estremecía con quien le ocasionaba tantos dolores de cabeza? Él siempre le había puesto nerviosa, no sólo por los líos en los que la metía a ella, sino porque siempre le había gustado, desde aquel instante en que lo vio en aquella biblioteca hacía ya demasiados años. No quería recordarlo. ¡No lo haría! Pero él aún seguía descontrolando su pulso, y eso hizo que se entristeciera aun más. Lo que le faltaba a esa noche horrible. Si antes pensaba que aún podría NO odiar la Navidad, ahora estaba convencida de que su tirria [3] aumentaría. Por recordarle que estaba sola… y que aún no superaba su enamoramiento por Shaoran Li.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Shaoran Li detestaba la Navidad. Desde que su padre había fallecido aquella noche de 24 de diciembre hacía ya varios años, ni los regalos ni la decoración alegre con la que su madre se esforzaba año tras año le compensaban el deseo de tener un padre a su lado. Su madre le había llamado, pero él se excusó diciendo que tenía que trabajar y que no podría reunirse con ella. Estaba solo, como en los últimos años. Le parecía fastidioso el no encontrar nada más que ver en la televisión que esas horribles películas llenas de niños desgraciados y ridículos Santa Claus que lo arreglan todo, y famosos cantantes que destrozarían villancicos clásicos con simple arbitrariedad.

Divisó su calle, iluminada por vetustas farolas, por lo que aparcó el vehículo frente a su puerta. Bajaron ambos en silencio y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, seguida por él.

—"Bueno, Shaoran-kun…"—susurró, metiendo la llave en la cerradura—"Muchas gracias por traerme a casa, este año has cubierto con creces tu cupo de buenas acciones navideñas. Lo tendré en cuenta en un futuro" –empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano del galeno se lo impidió.

— "Podrías empezar a considerarlo ahora" —musitó él, evitando que pudiese cerrar. Sakura resopló. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos —"¿No vas a invitarme siquiera a pasar?" —Ella negó—"¿Ni a tomar un café? ¿Ni a un trago de agua? Es Navidad, y no olvides que hay que hacer buenas obras por el prójimo" –dijo esbozando algo parecido a una malintencionada sonrisa.

—"No creo en la Navidad"—Repuso, abriendo la puerta y descansando en el marco, frente a él.

—"Y yo tampoco. Es más, medio planeta no celebra la Navidad porque haya nacido Cristo, creo que es sólo una excusa para comer sin pensar en la dieta, beber hasta el agua de los floreros sin pensar en tu hígado y estar con la gente que quieres sin necesidad de decirles cuánto te importan"

¿Había oído bien? Shaoran, el mismo Shaoran que era tan emocional como un témpano de hielo, y que no sonreía jamás –salvo el hecho expreso de haber molestado a la doctora de ojos verdes, cosa que parecía ser un hobby para él- le había dicho –entre líneas- que quería estar con ella ¿o era acaso todo producto de su imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada?, sintió de pronto lo mismo que había sentido años atrás cuando él…

Shaoran tamborileaba los dedos contra el marco de la puerta, sin intención de moverse de allí, sacándola de recuerdos de antaño, que ella creía haber dejado atrás definitivamente; por lo que consideró el tal vez invitarle a pasar… a tomar un café bien cargado, que ella creía necesitar, para despejar su mente de la nefasta idea que se le vino a su tortuosa mente.

—"¿Qué harás mañana?"—dijo él, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había caído en el lugar.

—"Bañarme, comer, dormir, ver tele, leer… "—Enumeró maquinalmente —"¿Y tú?"

—"Sólo lo tradicional por la fecha: dormir" —emuló una mueca burlesca—"Aunque si necesitas quien te talle la espalda mientras te bañas, puedo hacer un sacrificio y posponer mis planes…"

—"Gracias, pero no quiero que incumplas una de tus tradiciones navideñas por mi culpa" –respondió sarcásticamente a la vez que le hacía un gesto de despedida y se volvió hacia el interior de la casa, buscando olvidar la idea de invitarle a pasar y que aún mantenía sentimientos por él que no había conseguido solucionar... pero unos dedos se engancharon en su frágil brazo, reteniéndola con fuerza e impidiéndole entrar en la cálida sala de su apartamento.

Se volvió hacia él, temblorosa por el contacto, temiendo que de alguna forma pudiese meterse en su cabeza –debido a la intensa mirada que le dirigía- y averiguar que todos sus pensamientos tenían escrito su nombre: Shaoran Li

—"¿Sabes?" —susurró, acercándose a ella más de lo permitido. —"Es verdad que odio la Navidad, pero en realidad sólo hay una tradición navideña que solía gustarme y nunca he cumplido…" —Se inclinó unos milímetros, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó, olvidando por un instante que eran el doctor Li y la doctora Kinomoto, amigos que se odiaban, para dar paso a Shaoran y Sakura, amigos que se querían, concentrándose en esos labios que tantas veces había soñado volver a probar y transmitirle mediante un beso todo lo que siempre había sentido por ella. Sólo fue un momento, apenas un simple roce, pero bastó para dejarles los labios ardiendo por el contacto.

—"Pe… pero… si no hay muérdago…"—dijo ella, temblorosa y aturdida, cuando se separaron.

—"Nunca necesité la excusa del muérdago para besarte" —La soltó con delicadeza, asegurándose de que sus altos tacones serían capaces de sostenerla en el suelo –"¿O no lo recuerdas?"- comenzó a caminar hacia su auto dejando tras él a la bella muchacha que se moría por alcanzarle dejar su habitual mutismo de lado, y ser nuevamente una muchacha común, corriente… y enamorada. Pero era incapaz de moverse, porque su autocontrol pareció huir –el muy cobarde- y porque aún estaba impactada por esa especie de raro presente navideño que él le había ofrecido.

Cuando él estaba a punto de alcanzar la camioneta, sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía, pudo volver a dotarse de la voz que había perdido instantes atrás y le llamó.

—"¡Shaoran!" –Él se detuvo, expectante y pese a que permanecía de espaldas y no podía ver su rostro, Sakura Kinomoto juraría que una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro apuesto.

¿Y lo que siguió? Sólo duró un instante, instante tan largo como para acostumbrar sus labios a los del otro, y tan corto como para dejar mucha… demasiada añoranza en sus corazones…

—"¿Me quedo?" —murmuró cuando ella había roto el contacto y había clavado su vista en él.

Ella suspiró quedamente—"Sólo no hagas de esto una costumbre…"pequeño lobo" (4)" —Le regaló la sonrisa más bella que él había visto jamás y, tomándole de la mano, tiró de él, caminando hacia el apartamento.

¿Y qué? Se habían besado y el mundo no se había terminado. El planeta seguía girando. Puede que al empezar este 24 de diciembre aún fuese la doctora Kinomoto, una solitaria y gélida médica... pero esta misma tarde del 24 de diciembre, volvía a ser Sakura... y tal vez, a partir de mañana, las Navidades ya no serían tan solitarias y tristes como -desde aquel incidente con su familia, varios años atrás- hasta ahora le habían parecido.

Y la nieve seguía cayendo.

Y no había ningún muérdago cerca…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

** ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Aunque ya pasó la fecha, igual quise publicarlo jijiji**

**Comenten (si lo desean)**

**Y ... Felices Fiestas (bueno, lo que queda de ellas jejeje)**


End file.
